yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ueita Rifuta
Changelog 6/2/17: * Gave Ueita a new portrait. * Added credits for all of Ueita's portraits. Ueita Rifuta one of the students that attends Akademi High School. She is an original character created by SUPERFAMVideos2. Supidi is a member of the Sports Club. Appearance Ueita has blue eyes and Inkyu Basu's hairstyle but has bright orange hair. Her bust size is 1. She currently has Osana Najimi's stockings and orange panties. Before the February 14th, 2017 build, Ueita had yellow eyes, leg warmers and white panties. As of the February 14th 2017 build, Ueita now has blue eyes, Osana Najimi's stockings and orange stockings. As of the April 15th, 2017 build, Ueita now has cyan eyes and has a better portrait matching her in-game appearance. As of the June 1st, 2017 build, Ueita now has Saki Miyu's drills or twin drills, but at the top of her hair. (Ueita'' will have Inkyu Basu's hairstyle in-game, not the custom portrait appearence.)'' Description Ueita is a very bubbly person, almost like Midori Gurin (but without emailing Yandere Dev, a lot, lol!) But Ueita wasn't always bubbly and sparkly. When she was born, she had her bubbly personality for her first 4 years of her life. But at age 5, she found out that her parents had a serious argument. Sadly at age 6, her parents divorced. She lives with her mom after they divorced. At age 8, her mom and dad began dating with other people. This greatly affected her and she became really depressed. She felt like it was her fault that they divorced. The current school year, her mother married her boyfriend, but Ueita wasn't comfortable to him. Until age 16, she didn't like her new father. Ueita and her biological father had a big talk about her mother's new husband. Ueita cried a lot during the her talk with her biological father. After this talk, she found out that it wasn't her fault and didn't have any problems with her biological father anymore. Personality She has the Heroic persona in game. If a camera is pointed at her, she will give a suspicious look. If she witnesses murder, she will try to apprehend the player, which results in the struggle minigame. If she wins, the player will get the APPREHENDED Game Over. If she loses, the player will stab her, then push her away. (The following is a fanon persona, and will not be in the game.) ''Ueita has the fanon Social Hero persona. Students with this persona will run to the nearest group when a body is found, like a Social Butterfly, when the player isn't present near the body. When the player is present near the player when she finds the body, she will fight the player in the struggle minigame. When a camera is pointed at her at High to Medium School Atmosphere, she will do the Social Butterfly persona pose. When a camera is pointed at her in low School Atmosphere, she will do the Hero persona pose. Routine '''The following is Ueita's schedule in the game currently.' At about 7:05 AM, Ueita enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Ueita walks around the school corridors until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Ueita walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then walks around the school corridors again at 1:00 PM. Ueita walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she walks around the school corridors until 5:00 PM, then she changes her shoes at 5:05 PM and leaves school grounds at 5:10 PM. The following is Ueita's fanon schedule. At 7:05 AM, Ueita enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes quickly. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the back of the school to practice swimming, running, or other sports with the other members. At 7:45 AM, the Sports Club finishes practicing and socializes with each other until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Ueita walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then travels to the back of the school again to practice at 1:00 PM. Ueita walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the back of the school and stays there until 5:00 PM. If the player joins in club activities, Yandere-chan will practice with the other members from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM. If the Sports Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). At 5:10 PM, she changes her shoes and leaves school grounds at 5:15 PM. Relationships Feel free to add your OC, for only a relationship with the OC or a former relationship with the OC! Canon Students: * Asu Rito - Ueita was childhood friends with Asu and are still friends ever since. * Midori Gurin - Ueita were classmates with Midori and Midori helped Ueita with a problem. Therefore, Ueita gave Midori a phone with her favorite color phone case. Fanon Students: * The Community will decide! Credits and Sources From Portrait #1: * Eyes - LucyDreemurr * 1.0 Bust Base - Avnore * Inkyu's Hair Piece - by SUPERFAMVideos2 From Portrait #2: * Eyes - LucyDreemurr * 1.0 Bust Base - Avnore * Inkyu's Hair Piece - Crabby Meal From Portrait #3: * Eyes - Truekung * Saki's Drills - Lê Tài Nguyên * 1.0 Bust Base - Avnore H'ow I Create These Portraits:' * Google Drawings https://docs.google.com/drawings/create (Used for Portrait #1; Feel free to check it out!) * Pixlr Editor https://pixlr.com/editor/ (Used for Portrait #2 - #5; Feel free to check it out!) * Useful Portrait Stuff http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Useful_Portrait_Stuff (Used for all of my portraits; Feel free to check it out!) Trivia * Ueita Rifuta's name in English is called "weightlifter" (u~eitorifutā), but modified to sound feminine. * Ueita and Asu are the only people in the Sports Club that doesn't have a "S" as their first letter in the first name. * Ueita is the only person in the Sports Club that doesn't have a "S" in her entire name. * To get Ueita's orange hair, in the JSON file, her hair color is "yellow". Portraits Ueita Rifuta.png|Ueita's first portrait. March 26th, 2017 build. Ueita Rifuta-0.png|Ueita's second portrait. April 15th, 2017 build. Ueita Rifuta-1.png|Ueita's third portrait. June 2nd, 2017 build. In-Game Photos Photo 12-0.png Photo 4-1491764290.png Photo 4 (3).png Supidi2.png Category:OCs Category:Social Hero Category:Heroic Category:Females Category:Students Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon